Awful Beautiful Life
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Phil and Keely are all grown up, married, and still having adventures. Follow them, their kids, Pim and Mandy on the crazy rollercoster ride of life.
1. Prologue

A/n: Being me, I feel the need to do things differently than everyone else, so for this story, I decided to switch things up a bit. This story is really a lot of fun to write because I got to write a few original characters and had a lot of room to play around. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling aimlessly now and just let you read the story.

**Awful Beautiful Life**

**Prologue**

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Phil Diffy shouted as he walked through his front door. Setting down his briefcase and hanging up his jacket, the only greeting he got was from Yoda, his son's hyperactive Australian shepherd. The dog jumped up on him desperately trying to lick his face. "Hey, easy, boy!" Phil said, laughing. "Well, at least someone's happy to see me."

As if on cue, his son, Trevor James (better know as T.J.) came careening around the corner from the kitchen. "DAD!"

"T.J.!" Phil scooped up his son and swung him around. Setting him down he asked, "How was school today, pal?"

"Great! I got an A on my math test."

"A regular math wiz just like your old man."

T.J. grinned and scratched Yoda behind the ears. The ten-year-old technical wizard was the spitting image of his father with the same crooked grin, same thick, dark hair and same twinkle in his eyes.

"So where is everyone?"

"Sam's at debate practice, Jessie's at the mall with her friends and Mom is in the den, I think."

Phil picked T.J. up and, holding him upside down, much to his delight, carried him down the hall, Yoda in tow. "Well, I think its time we go say hi to Mom."

The door to the den was slightly ajar and Phil could hear Keely singing to herself as she strummed her guitar, trying to place chords to her new lyrics. He pushed the door open and stood there for a moment, just admiring how beautiful she was.

"Hey, it sounds, great," he said, gently dropping T.J. on the couch next to her.

"It's not quite there yet," she said, setting her guitar aside. She stood up and kissed him. "So, how was work?"

"Oh, you know, the usual mix of Middle Eastern politics, Washington mumbo-jumbo, Arnold Schwarzenegger's latest fight with the legislature and local novelty story du juror."

"So it was a good day?"

"Of course." He enjoyed working as a local TV news producer and rarely had bad days.

Phil, T.J. and Yoda followed Keely out into the living room. "Well, the girls should be home any-" she started but was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming, signaling the arrival of their two daughters.

Sixteen-year-old Samantha entered the living room, dropping her backpack on the coffee table and collapsing on the couch next to Phil. Like, T.J., she had her father's crooked grin, but had had her mother's blond hair, which she wore short and messy and, behind her wire rimmed glasses, her mother's eyes.

"Mom!" Thirteen-year-old Jessie said, falling into an arm chair. "Would you tell Sam to keep her opinions to herself next time she picks me up from the mall?"

Except for her dad's eyes, Jessie looked exactly like her mother had at her age and was quite a bit more fashion conscious than her jeans-and-t-shirt wearing sister.

Keely raised her eyebrows. "Sam, please don't tell me you've been starting arguments with strangers again."

"The guy was wearing a Michael Moore t-shirt! He was practically begging me to question his stance on the Bush White House. You can't expect me to pass that up!"

"Yeah, well next time you decided to get into a political shouting match in public, would mind doing it when you're not within the earshot of my friends? You totally embarrassed me."

"Hey, I was just exercising my Constitutional right to freedom of speech!"

"Girls!" Phil intervened. "Calm down. Jess, respect your sister's right to cause public arguments and Sam, try to contain your liberal head hunting around Jessie's friends, ok?"

"I guess."

"Sure, but if I run into Dan Rather, so help me..."

"It's highly unlike Dan Rather's going to show up in Pickford, Sam." Phil laughed and put an arm around her. "But if you do happen to bump into him, I give you permission to let him have it."

"You got it, Dad."

"So, what does everyone want to do for dinner? I thought-" Keely started but was once more cut off, this time by the doorbell.

Phil got up and headed for the front hall, Yoda at his heels, barking wildly. When he opened the door he was surprised to see who was standing there.

A/n: A cliffhanger! Oh on! You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out who the mystery person at the door is. In the meantime, y'all know where the review button is. -Sam

D/c: All right, we all know I own nothing.


	2. Sort of Like Cher

**Chapter 1: Sort of Like Cher...**

"Pim?"

"Well, it aint Santa Claus!" She replied with her trademark smirk. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Of course!" Phil shut the door behind her as she took of the backpack she was wearing. "How have you been? WHERE have you been?"

Before Pim could reply, she was mobbed by her nieces, nephew and Yoda.

"AUNT PIM!" T.J. shouted as he and his sisters hugged her and Yoda licked her face mercilessly.

Phil raised his eyebrows at Keely, who'd come up behind him. She returned the look. Thinking fast, he grabbed his wallet. "Sam, why don't you take your brother and sister out for pizza so I can have a chat with my darling little sister?"

Sam got his drift. "Sure, Dad. C'mon, guys."

When they'd left, Phil led his wife and sister into the kitchen. He and Pim sat down at the kitchen table while Keely made coffee.

"So, you two still seem to be the picture of domestic perfection," Pim said.

"We've been together since we were sixteen, Pim. What were expecting?" Phil asked.

"I dunno. Wally and the Beave maybe?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Pim, what's this really about? Why are you here?"

"I just need some place to crash for a week or so."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"They're on vacation, remember?"

Phil slapped his forehead. "That's right! Visiting Grandma Mary in the future."

"So, can I stay?"

"I guess. But Pim, where have you been? I haven't seen you for two years. Last I heard, you were living in New York, working as a photographer for some teen magazine."

"I was but that got boring really quickly. You can only take so many pictures of boy bands and soap stars before it gets old, even if the pay is good. So when I got an offer to go to New Zealand and shoot some stuff for this independent surfing magazine, I took it. Since I was going to over there for awhile, I had to back out of my apartment lease and store most my stuff and Mom and Dad's."

"So you were in New Zealand all that time?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I was only there for about six months. After I was done with that, I decided to take some time off and bum around Europe for awhile. I did a few freelance things while I was there and ended up selling a lot of my pictures to a travel magazine based out of London. I hooked up with a friend of mine from college in Ireland and while I was staying with her just outside of Dublin, I got a call from a publisher I'd worked for back in NYC. She asked me if I'd like to go to Japan and to do some spreads for an upcoming feature in an anime magazine. So for the past about eight months, I've been living in Tokyo. The job ended last week."

"Hence the need for a place to stay, right?"

"Yeah, but it won't be for very long, Phil, I swear. I have a meeting with a new publisher in a couple of weeks back in New York."

"You're crazy, Pim, but you are my kid sister so the guest bedroom's yours for however long you need it."

Pim smiled the genuine smile she rarely showed to anyone. "Thanks, Phil. This really means a lot to me."

"Forget about it."

"Well, after an sixteen hour flight, I'm beat. I'm just going to take a shower and head to bed. Hopefully I can sleep off this hideous jet lag."

"Sure, Pim. See ya in the morning."

She picked up her backpack and headed up the stairs. A minute or so later, Phil could hear the shower.

Keely joined him at the table, two cups of coffee in hand. Sitting down next to him, she handed him one.

"It's really nice to see Pim again, Phil, even if it is out of the blue."

"Yeah. I know. The kids like having her around too." He smiled and shook his head. "I swear, you just can't get rid of that girl. She's sort of like Cher, you know, just when you think she's good and gone, she comes roaring back and surprises everyone."

"All you Diffys are like that. I remember very distinctly not being able to get rid of you when we first met. Not that I'd ever wanted to..." She leaned over and kissed him. "Although, I've never compared you to Cher."

"I sure hope not. I'd look horrible in those outfits she used to wear."

"Sonny, maybe, but never Cher."

Phil laughed.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us for dinner. What do you want to do?" She asked.

"We've got leftover Chinese food from the other night. How about that and a movie? The kids won't be home for awhile."

About an hour later, Sam, Jessie and T.J. came home to a quiet house. T.J. went into the kitchen to feed Yoda, Jessie took off for her room, and Sam headed to living room to retrieve her backpack. What she saw when she got there made her smile.

The coffee table was littered with empty white paper boxes and chopsticks; on the TV, Humphry Bogart was saying to Ingrid Bergman, "...the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans..." and her parents were asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Sam slung her backpack over one shoulder, turned off the movie, quietly gathered the empty boxes, and spread a blanket over her folks.


	3. Love and Politics

A/n: Hey, hey! I really meant to update this sooner but what with school, work and plotting world domination, I didn't have much time. Anyway, to make up for it, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Love and Politics**

If there was one thing Samantha Jane Diffy knew, it was politics. Which is why she was so sure she was going to win the race for junior class president right from the get go. She knew every political strategy there was to know and had read every book on political theory she could findexcept, of course, the ones penned by hardcore liberals. She watched CNN so much she could tell when Anderson Cooper got a haircut. Yes sir, Samantha Jane Diffy was the best qualified student government candidate H.G. Wells Jr/Sr High had ever seen.

Too bad none of that mattered in high school politics.

Sam's best friend, Logan Michaels, tried to explain this to her. "Sam, have you seen who you're running against?"

"Yeah, Beverly Richardson. She's a pansy."

"That may be true, John Cleese, but she is JV cheer captain."

"So?"

"So, she's popular, Sam, and let's face it, you're not."

"Thank you, Debbie Downer." Sam opened her locker.

"Look, all I'm saying is Beverly is not going to play fair."

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Sam grinned at him in a way that made him a bit scared but at the same time he couldn't help but grin back. She just had that kind of affect on him.

"If we're going to win this thing, we need a good strategy," Sam said to Logan a few minutes later as they sat down in the quad with their lunches. "Let's see, what make Beverly Richardson so appealing?" Sam looked across the quad where Beverly was sitting with her fellow cheerleaders. "She's a rich, popular cheerleader who just happens to be the prettiest girl in school," she concluded.

"That's not true," Logan said.

"What?"

"She's not the prettiest girl in school."

"Oh yeah? Than who is, smart guy?"

"You."

Sam was speechless, something very rare for her. She felt herself blush. _Pull yourself together, Diffy! _She thought. _You have a campaign to plan! Now is NOT the time to sort out your feeling for Logan!_

"Too bad the whole school doesn't think like you, Logan," Sam said, regaining her composure. "Seriously, though, how do you beat someone like Beverly? She's got the whole school eating out her hand."

"We outwit her. Beverly may be popular, but let's face is, she's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Right. All her campaign is going to consist of is a few banners and maybe some buttons."

"Yup, that's where we come in. We pick up the slack, fill in the gaps. Believe it or not, there's a lot of people around here who don't want to see a cheerleader win again. All you have to do is get people to notice you."

Sam grinned. "That I've never had a problem with. By the end of next week, the whole school will know who Samantha Diffy is."

"If they don't already." Sam laughed and Logan smiled. He couldn't help it. She just had that kind of affect on him.

A/n: Y'all know where the review button is.

**Next chapter:** "Something Wicked This Way Comes" Mandy's coming to visit and Keely isn't exactly thrilled but with Phil by her side she just might be able to survive...maybe...


	4. Something Wicked This Way Come

A/n: I know I said I'd post this chapter on Sunday but some unforeseen events involving a trip to Denny's, a stuffed bear and a bottle of tequlia, prevented that. Well, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait. Or something like that. Personally, I've never been terribly patient. But enough about me. On to the new chapter...

**Chapter 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Keely Diffy hung up the phone feeling both irritated and a bit frightened. There was only one person who could make her feel that wayher mother. After Keely had gotten married, her mother had up and moved to Palm Springs, lawn ornaments and all. Keely liked it that way but now, suddenly, Mandy Teslow decided it was time for a visit. After all, she'd said, she did have a right to see her growing grandkids.

Needless to say, Mandy was not Keely's favorite person in the world. It wasn't that she hated her mother, quite the contrary in fact. Keely really did love her, it was just that Mandy was easier to take in small doses, that's all. Very, very small doses.

When Phil came home later that day, he found her in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"What's wrong?" he asked, swiping some cookie dough.

She shut the oven door and looked at him. "How'd you know something was wrong?"

"You're baking. You never bake unless you're upset about something. What's up?"

"Mandy's coming to visit."

"Mandy? As in your mom?"

"No, as in Moore. Yes as in my mom!"

Phil grimaced. Mandy was not his favorite person either, seeing as she had never approved of him and told him so whenever possible.

"Don't worry about it, Keel, it could be worse."

"How? What could possibly be worse than a visit from my mother?"

"Hmmm...I suppose the universe could implode. That wouldn't be too pleasant."

Keely laughed. "Thanks, Phil."

He pulled her into his arms." Hey, I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him, feeling slightly better about the impending doom of her mother's visit.

They were still kissing when Pim strolled into the kitchen a minute or so later.

"Hey, Lucy, Ricky, break it up." They pulled apart.

"Pim, just because you've never had a decent relationship doesn't mean..."

She pointed at the oven. "Your cookies are burning."

A/n: I know, Mandy Teslow might be just a tad out of character, but you'll just have to trust me, I'm going some where with this. Y'all will just have to stick around and see what happens. Don't forget to leave a review. Sam

**Next Chapter: **"Jan Brady Syndrome" With a dad from the future, a songwriter mom and a couple of crazy siblings, Jessie Diffy is finding it hard to just be normal.


	5. Jan Brady Syndrome

A/N: New chapter! Insert rejoicing here Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews everyone! It's nice to know people are still reading this because I'm just going to keep on writing it since I'm having so much fun. Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Jan Brady Syndrome**

Jessie Diffy doodled idly on her English notes, only partially paying attention to the morning annocments. Her ears perked up, however, when she heard her sister's name. "Yesterday after school junior class president canidate Samantha Diffy staged a rally in the quad to unvail what she calls her 'anit-cheerleader platform'," the annoucer said. "Her opponent, Beverly Richardson, who happens to be captain of the JV cheer squad had this to say..."

Jessie buried her face in her hands. "Good grief!"

The bell rang and Jessie headed out into the hall. Her best pal caught up with her. "So how about that stunt your sister pulled yesterday?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not think about it, Alyson. It just gives people more reason to use my favorite line: 'Hey, aren't you Sam Diffy's sister?'"

"Whatever, Jess. Anyway, how about coming over after school today? We can have a Johnny Depp movie marathon. That should take your mind of things."

"Sounds good. It'll get me away from my family for awhile too."

"What's wrong with your family? I think they're all pretty cool."

"Yeah, but you don't have to live with them. I'm convinced I'm the only normal one in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Aly. My sister well on her way to being dictator of the world; my brother could bulid a computer better than Bill Gates; my mom is pop-sensation-turned-songwriter Keely Teslow and my dad is from the futwell let's just say he has some unusal roots. Sometimes, I just feel like I don't fit in."

"Come on, Jess, you family can't be all that bad."

"Well...my Aunt Pim is pretty cool. She's a photographer and has worked all over the world. Last night she was telling me all about backpacking around Europe."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know. If you ask me, she had the right idea. She left Pickford as soon as she graduated high school. That's what I'm going to do. As so as I can, I'm getting out of this stupid town."

"Aw, Pickford isn't that bad, Jess. I've always thought it has charm."

"You're kidding me right? This place is about as intresting as the Wall Street Journal to Jessica Simpson."

Alyson was about to reply but before she had a chance, a guy tapped Jessie on the shoulder. She turned around, nothing how cute he was. "Uh, hey," she said.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "Aren't you Sam Diffy's sister?"

Jessie sighed. "Yeah, that's me."

"Man, you're sister is awesome! I can't believe she dissed a cheerleader out in front of the whole school like that!"

"Yeah, fanatastic."

The guy walked off down the hall and Jessie turned to Alyson. "See what I mean? I'm never going to be anything but Sam Diffy's sister."

"Whaterever, Jess. C'mon, we're late for algebra."

A/n: Hey, the more you review, the faster I update!

**Next Chapter: **"Poor, Poor Pitiful Me" Pim loves her crazy, unpredictable life but secretly, she's a little jealous of Phil and his family. Too bad she's never been able to find Mr. Right.


	6. Poor Poor Pitiful Me

A/n: I was watching _Singin' in the Rain _today and the song "You Were Made for Me", which Don Lockwood (Gene Kelly) sings to Kathy Selden (Debbie Reynolds), made me think of Phil and Keely. I have no idea why, it just did. If any of y'all haven't seen _Singin' in the Rain, _you should, it's fantastic. It has to be one of my all time favorite movies, coming in right behind _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _But enough about me, y'all are here to read some fan fiction so what say we get on with it, eh?

**Chapter 5: Poor, Poor Pitiful Me**

It was late at night as Pim leaned against the kitchen door-frame, watching her brother. Phil was sitting at the table, papers spread out in front of him, the glow from his laptop computer lighting up his face. He worked away, unaware she was there. Although she never told him, Pim admired Phil more than anyone else. He had always been her hero, her role model and he still was. "How do you do it, Phil?"

Phil looked up, startled. "Do what?"

Pim came over and sat across from him. "Your life."

"Breathing generally helps."

She laughed. "That's not what I meant." She was quiet for a minute then said, "You know, I'm sort of jealous of you, Phil."

He was taken by surprise. "You? Jealous of me? I thought you enjoyed your crazy, unpredictable life."

She sighed. "I do, but...I don't know. Its gets kind of lonely, you know? I look at you, with your kids, your job and your house and all and I think, wow, he has it all."

He just smiled.

"And Keely. She really loves you, Phil. I wish I could find someone to love me like that."

"Don't worry, Pim. You'll find someone, you just have to keep looking. I got lucky, I met Keely when we were young, but everyone's different. There's someone out there for you, you just haven't found him yet."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Phil. I've been in a lot of relationships where I find myself thinking, hey, this is it, this is the guy, but then something happens or I screw it all up. How do you do it, Phil? How have you made it work with Keely for so long?"

"It hasn't been all smooth sailing for us, Pim. Remember when she and I broke up for that year during college? We've had our fair share of problems but we always get through them because we love each other. No matter what happens, at the end of the day, I'm still going to be in love with her and I know she's still going to love me."

"How did you know she was the one, Phil? I mean, you only had like, two other girlfriends before Keely. I've been out with ten times as many guys but I don't think I'd be able to be able to spot Mr. Right if my life depended on it. How did you know?"

"I just...did. I can't really explain it. Don't worry about it, Pim. When Mr. Right shows up, you'll know. Trust me on this one."

"I guess I'll have to."

Pim got up to leave but when she reached the doorway, she turned back around.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Phil smiled. "No problem."

Pim turned and headed upstairs, feeling a sense of contentment that was rare for her. She was still no closer to Mr. Right but she had a brother that she knew would have her back no matter what and that felt pretty good.

A/n: Hey, be a sport and support my poor writer's ego and leave me a review.

**Next Chapter: **"Deja Vu All Over Again": Sam and Logan are best friends who find themselves falling in love...now where have Keely and Phil heard that one before?


	7. Deja Vu All Over Again

A/n: Hey, thanks for all the great reviews, y'all! New chapter, as promised!

**Chapter 6: Deja Vu All Over Again**

A few afternoons later, Sam and Logan were in the living room of the Diffy house, papers and books spread out in front of them, working on a school project. Keely watched them from the kitchen where she was washing dishes. She noticed every once in awhile Logan would look at Sam (or visa versa) and when she caught him, he'd turn away quickly, blushing. Keely smiled, the scene was all too fimilar.

Phil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "There wasn't anything good on TV?" He joked.

"This is much more interesting."

Phil watched them for a moment, too, resting his chin on Keely's shoulder. "I think I've seen this one before," he said. "Boy meets girl, boy and girl become best friends, boy and girl fall in love and then they live happily ever after."

Keely turned around to face him, smiling. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

"I dunno. Oprah maybe?"

"You think it'll work out for them?"

"Speaking from experience on the matter, I'd have to say yes." He pulled her closer and kissed her. No matter how many times Phil kissed Keely, to him, it felt special everytime.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have to work on Saturday morning. We're covering that big protest down at city hall."

"Phil, that's the day my mother's coming in! You CANNOT leave me alone with her!"

"Relax, Keel. She's not supposed to be here unitl late afternoon, right? I should be home by then. Promise."

"Ok, but you'd better keep your promise, or so help me Phil Diffy, I'll..."

Phil kissed her agian.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Phil said with a lopsided grin.

Keely laughed and poked him playfully in the ribs. "You're just lucky you're so cute."

He laughed. "Well, I love you, too."

She just smiled and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

A/n: See that pretty little review button down there? Y'all know what to do.

**Next Chapter: **Not too sure, I haven't quite gotten there yet. But don't worry, it'll be up soon. Promise.


End file.
